


Visiting Hours

by mizface



Series: Ray Switch [4]
Category: due South
Genre: Alternate Canon, Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-16 11:33:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18093512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mizface/pseuds/mizface
Summary: Ray gets a visitor in the hospital.





	Visiting Hours

**Author's Note:**

> It's time-stamp Tuesday! Posting this because I was looking for something else, and found a couple of things that were basically done, but never posted. FRTDNEATJ (because I have no idea what they were).
> 
> This takes places pretty much right after Part Two.

Ray sighed at the turn of the doorknob. Stella had just left a couple of minutes ago, so it had to be one of the nurses for yet another check-up and blood draw. Seriously, you'd think the fact that he was in the hospital for a gunshot wound would maybe keep the vampires away, but no such luck.

He was surprised then to see not a nurse, but Lieutenant Welsh come through the door. Ray instinctively tried to sit up straighter, then hissed and winced as the movement pulled on his stitches. Welsh gave him an unimpressed look and waved for him to sit back.

“While the gesture is appreciated, detective, I believe being shot gives you a pass for most of the formalities.”

“Now he tells me,” Ray fake grumbled, then gestured toward the chair near his bed. “Well, if we're being all casual, then feel free to have a seat.”

“What do the doctors say?” Welsh asked as he sat down.

“That I got off pretty lucky,” Ray admitted. No point in downplaying it to his boss; Welsh would call bullshit before he'd finished the sentence. “And that barring complications, if I'm a good boy and do all my therapy I should be good as new.”

Welsh nodded, like he was unsurprised at Ray's answer. He wondered if Welsh had stopped by the desk and gotten an update before his visit. Not that it mattered, he guessed. “And how long do they say you'll be staying at this lovely establishment?”

“Maybe a week. Hopefully less. This place is way too quiet for me. Besides,” he went on, fishing for information, “I've got work to do.”

“So being shot hasn't given you reason to rethink your career choice?”

“Sure, for maybe five minutes. But being a cop is who I am. Getting shot at, that's just part of it.” He tried another tack. “So me being here's probably for the best right now anyhow, right? I mean, what with the Ray I'm supposed to be back in town, it could get pretty confusing, two of us running around.”

“It would indeed, if Ray were here.” Ray blinked, surprised. “He's gone up to Canada with Fraser.”

“Of course he did,” Ray rolled his eyes. “So is that it, then? His undercover gig's done?” 

“It certainly appears to be.”

Ray looked down at his hands, torn. One the one hand, being Ray Kowalski had been insane. Being in Chicago but unable to be himself had been hell. Working with Fraser had been – was there a word that was bigger than insane? But to be done with no warning felt wrong.

When he looked up a moment later, it was to Welsh's considering gaze. He turned that look toward the door, then back at Ray. “Was that ADA Kowalski I saw leaving a few minutes ago?”

“Yeah,” Ray answered, confused at the change of topic. “She heard about the shooting, wanted to make sure I was okay.”

Welsh just nodded. “Taking her role seriously, then.”

“That's not what it is,” Ray snapped, then blew out a long breath. “Sorry. It's just, Stella and me, it's kind of complicated.”

“Especially since you're supposed to be her ex-husband." He glanced at the door again. “She's a good woman. Tough as nails, makes sure her cases are as close to airtight as she can.”

“Stella's definitely something,” Ray said, smiling despite himself. 

Welsh sat there quietly for another long moment, then slapped his palms on his legs and stood. “I should let you get your rest, detective. Don't want to set your recovery back.”

“Thanks for stopping by, sir,” Ray said, still unsettled by the odd conversation.

“Least I could do for one of my men,” Welsh said, then stopped with a hand on the doorknob. “Which you are, no matter what name you go by. And if you want to keep it that way, there's room for more than one Ray in my department.”

“Sir?”

“Just wanted you to know where you stand. Job's yours if you want it, though I'd certainly understand if you wanted to start somewhere new. If you do decide to go, I'll make sure to write you a recommendation. But if not...”

“I'll give it serious thought,” Ray promised.

“You do that,” Welsh replied. “Make it a quick recovery, Detective Vecchio.”

Detective Vecchio. That was something he hadn't heard in a long time. Ray sank back into the bed, a small smile on his face as he realized how much he liked the sound of it.


End file.
